It's An Agents Life
by kaykay135
Summary: Blaine's a secret agent and his new mission is to get close to one Kurt Hummel. Though he gets more than he bargained for and notices that this mission is not going to as easy as it seemed. There are still people after him from his last mission that he thought he'd escaped, bullies at McKinley and Blaine accidentally breaks one of the main rules of being an agent, falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of It's An Agents Life!**

**Thanks.**

* * *

He ran, he didn't know where he was going, didn't care as long as they didn't catch him.

His lungs were burning but he somehow kept going, the adrenaline pushing his body beyond its limits.

The air was cool, there was a little wind, and the sky was blue with only a few clouds.

He took a look over his shoulder; nothing.

He slowed his pace to a stop, still facing the way that he had come.

Still nothing. He took a sigh of relief and started walking slowly backwards, spinning around walking the way he had been running.

He took out his phone, bringing it to his ear.

"I lost them," he said down the phone. "I don't think I'll ever see them again," he continued smiling still a little out of breath from all of the running.

"Ok, I'm on my back to base now," he said hanging up the phone and letting his walk turn into a slow jog.

He had no idea how he ended up with a job like this, it just happened. He had nothing, but then he was approached by a couple of people who he had seen around a couple of times before and his life had changed forever.

He hadn't believed them at first, but as he didn't have anything to lose, he had followed them so that they could show him that what they had told him was very real.

It had taken a while, but he had finally reached the place that he needed to go. He looked up at the apartment block, walking to the entrance pushing the button on the side of the building.

"Hello?" A voice came through the speaker placed on the right side of the button.

"Hi, 045921," he said and then turned towards the door waiting for them to buzz him in.

The door buzzed and he pulled it open, walking inside and straight down the stairs walking towards the basement.

He reached the bottom and he could hear voices coming from the offices and from what he could make out a couple of the other young agents that also worked here.

He walked into the room and he watched as people looked his way before continuing their conversations. He didn't have many friends here, but he didn't mind, he preferred to be alone.

He walked straight through all of the people that had crowded in the main part of the basement and into one of the back offices.

"Hey, Blaine," one of his mentors greeted him standing up from behind his neatly laid out desk, leaning over it to shake his hand.

"Hey Shawn," he smiled sitting the chair that was placed on the other side of the desk. Shawn sat down after him, staring like he was a student that had been sent the principal's office for misbehaving.

"So, you have finished your mission, congratulations," Shawn said smiling and he smiled back.

"But we have another one for you," he continued and Blaine's smile shrank.

"Already?" He said. "I still got people after me from the last mission, am I not supposed to go into hiding until they stop looking?" He asked disappointed that he would have to go on a new mission so soon.

Shawn tilted his head. "I don't think those people are going to look for you much longer, and we need you for this one. And it's a couple miles from here so you shouldn't bump into any of the anyway, if anything goes wrong we can pull you out of there and have you in to hiding within a few hours," he assured.

Blaine looked around nervously before catching Shawn's stare. "Ok fine, what is this one?" He asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"We need you to move high schools to McKinley," he sat picking up a pile of papers and handing half of them to Blaine. Then he continued, "We need you to get close to one Kurt Hummel, he seemed to have gotten some interest off of a couple of other agencies but they have backed off for now. We want you to get close to him, he seems like an outcast and we think that having someone like you would be good for him, and then later on we are thinking of getting him to join the agency. We need your opinion first obviously, see how you think he would do in the business after some training and then get back to us".

Blaine just stared at him; he had never had to do anything like this in the two year that he had been there.

"What do you mean by get close to him?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, friend, best friend or even boyfriend as long as you don't fall in love with him as you know that's against the rules," he said and Blaine laughed at that, it would be a miracle if he ever fell in love.

"Are you giving me this one because I'm gay?" He asked thinking back to when he said that they needed him to do this one. There wasn't any other homosexual members of this particular team.

Shawn shrugged. "Mr. Hummel is gay as well so we thought that you may know how to get in with him easiest". Blaine frowned but didn't say anything about the comment.

"Ok, I'll do it," he said his frown turning in to a smile.

"Good, you transfer tomorrow, go and pack your stuff you will be moving in to an apartment block around the corner from the school. You can use your real first name but your second name will be different, all of the information is in the pack I just gave you, good luck," Shawn smiled again.

He looked down and started to flick through the pieces of paper that he had been given, stopping at a picture of the guy that he would soon have to get close to.

'Cute,' he thought looking at his beautiful blue eyes, and his perfectly styles brown hair. He shook his head putting it to the back of his mind; this was a job not a new life.

He continued flicking through until he found his new identity. Blaine Philips. He raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

He folded the pieces of paper in his hands and got up from the desk. Nodding his byes, before walking out into the main part of the basement again.

No one even looked at him this time; it was like he wasn't even there.

He walked straight through again, up the stairs and out into the cool air, it was going to be night soon but he still put a hat over his head covering his face. Better to be safe than sorry.

He was quite excited about his new mission. It seemed from what he had seen in the paper work to have a lot in common with this Kurt person. Maybe this would go better than he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll update soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**,

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine dropped his bags on the floor of his new apartment; Shawn had driven him over but hadn't come in because it was starting to get late.

He was alone; they didn't bother giving him any fake parents for this mission though he knew this was going to be a long one. It made him look like more of an outcast he supposed.

He didn't have any parents anyways so it wasn't much of a change. His parents had dumped him off at an orphanage a long time ago and he had tried other foster parents but they had all left him or had given him back to the orphanage.

He had got used to being alone.

He looked around, it wasn't big, but it was big enough for him. He picked up his bags again and walked into the bedroom, there was a double bed in the corner, the walls were white and plain and there was closet in the far left corner by the door.

He walked over to the bed dumping his bags on to the bed, he would unpack later.

His first day at McKinley was tomorrow. He wasn't nervous as such, but new missions always made his stomach churn.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, it was starting to get dark so he walked to the far wall and flicked the light on.

The kitchen and the living room were attached so both rooms came to life. He should go to bed soon; he had a long day tomorrow.

So he made himself a drink and turned the light back off, before waking back to his bedroom.

He moved his bag on to the floor before going into them and pulling out his pyjamas and the clothes that he was going to wear tomorrow. He changed in to his pyjamas and sat the other set of clothes at the end of his bed for the morning.

Once he had got settled in to bed it didn't take long for him to drift into a dreamless sleep.

...

He woke up and groaned, he hated getting up in the mornings. He dragged himself out of bed and had a shower which he found in the room next to his bedroom. He had a standard shower and toilet but didn't have a bath tub, not that he minded too much.

He pulled on the clothes that he had left at the bottom of his bed, a black shirt and a red bow tie accompanied with red chinos.

He looked at the time on his phone, 7:30. He would have to leave soon; thank god they had got him an apartment around the corner from the school he sucked at getting up early.

He grabbed his bag which he had packed ready for school before he had moved. It had mostly been packed from the last school that he been to.

He slipped it on to his shoulder and headed for the front door; he opened it exiting the apartment and turned to lock it behind him.

He walk down the stairs, he was on the fourth floor of the apartment block.

He knew that the school wasn't too far from here; Shawn had shown it to him on the way to the apartment yesterday. He exited the block and turned left walking down the street.

It was quiet with only a few people walking down the street, it was another sunny day which he was glad of. He turned left again on to the next street, when the other people walking on the street followed him he assumed that they were going to the same place as he was.

He followed the road to the bottom and turned right and the school came into view.

His heart jumped, he wasn't sure why, he didn't normally get nervous about missions, but there was something about this one that he knew was different from the others, but right now he wasn't sure what.

He reached the school and walked into the gates, he had an eerie sense about the place, like it was how his first high school used to be. He knew that he would need to watch his back.

He looked around looking to see if he could see Kurt around anywhere; not yet.

He kept on walking towards the school entrance keeping his eye out for Kurt or anyone that looked like they were going to give him trouble.

The hardest thing is going to be holding back, that was another thing Shawn told him. He had to pretend to be as weak as he had been back before he was an agent.

He wasn't as strong as some of the other agents that are on the team but he was decently strong for a high school student, though looking at some of the kids around here, they could kick his ass if they grouped together.

He made it to the doors of the school, pulling them open and entering the school for the first time.

As he walked down the corridor, he could feel that all eyes were on him. He just kept walking forward, not looking back.

He wanted to find Kurt, even though he wasn't going to go straight up and talk to him yet he wanted to see a little of what he was like first. Shawn said that he was an outcast, he wanted to know what he had meant by that.

He didn't have a clue where he was going, so he stopped by a guy in a red jacket.

"Excuse me; do you know where B15 is?" He asked and the guy spun around looking at him like he had just slapped him.

"What did you just say queer?" The guy said outraged and he started to back off.

He didn't want to get into to a fight already, especially as he wasn't allowed to fight back, he also had to keep a low profile. But the guy followed him pushing in back into the lockers.

"Don't, I'm sorry, I'm new I didn't know that..." The guy slammed his hand loudly on the locked beside his head.

"Don't talk to me queer, what are you trying to get in my pants?" He questioned and Blaine saw as he scrunched up his fist again.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I swear I'm not I just don't know my way around," he said trying to fight the urge of just punching this guy square in the face.

The guy shoved him sideward and he was only just able to stay on his feet, and then he walked away down the corridor like nothing had even happened.

"Are you ok?" He heard and he looked to his left.

His eyes went wide. "Um yes, I'm fine," Blaine said looking at the blue-eyed, brown-haired boy that he had seen in the photo he had been given.

It looked like that he wouldn't have the chance to walk up to him; the guy had already found him.

He took his chance.

"Do you know where room B15 is?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're in the same class," Kurt smiled.

Blaine already knew this but he went along with it anyway and smiled.

"Awesome, I'm Blaine," he said holding his hand out.

"Kurt," he replied taking his hand and shaking if softly.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine said smiling following him down the corridor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll update soon! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Kurt lead him go the classroom, his heart was racing.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was almost beaten up by a large guy in a red football jacket, or if it was because he had met Kurt and his mission could finally begin.

Kurt finally stopped and turned to him. "Here we are, B15," he smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine replied and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're new, you should probably get some friends pretty quick," Kurt said as if was natural to be told this.

"Can't I be friends with you?" He asked a little confused of what Kurt had just said.

Kurt giggled. "Not if you want to survive at this school, its ok I'm not going to drag you down with me, you seem nice".

Blaine didn't know what to say, he just stared at him. Had things gotten that bad for him that he had to tell people to stay away?

He looked up as the bell went somehow looking for the noise. Then he looked back at Kurt.

"You want to go in?" He said opening the door for Kurt, letting him walk inside following close behind. He stood at the front nervously waiting for the teacher to arrive so that they would tell him where to sit. Students were walking in, eyeing him like he was the most exciting thing that they had seen in a while.

Finally, the teacher walked in smiling when they saw him.

"You must be the new boy," she said almost patronising. She walked around him and to her desk. She had long brown hair and the same colour eyes, he probably would have fancied her if he was straight.

"Oh right, you need a seat," he said her voice turning to what he assumed was her normal voice, he was glad that she wasn't patronising all the time. "Go sit next to Kurt," she continued pointing towards Kurt.

There was a round of sniggers and whispers going around the class, but he tried to ignore them the best he could.

Well that was until he was grabbed by the arm someone pulling him towards them. "You should stay away from that one, he's a queer and a loser," the guy whispered. He seemed to be wearing the same jacket as the other guy that had nearly gave him a black eye in the corridor.

He yanked him arm free of his grip, leaning down further as he did so. "Back off," he whispered sternly and carried on walking taking his seat next to Kurt.

He looked back to the front, looking towards the teacher who looked like she had been oblivious to what had just happened; well that or she had chosen to ignore it.

"Are you ok?" He heard a familiar voice next to him. He looked and Kurt and nodded. "Just fine," he said and smiled.

"What did he say? It was about me wasn't it?" He watched as Kurt looked towards the table embarrassed.

"No, it doesn't matter," Blaine said putting a comforting hand on his back but he seemed to flinch away from it. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said and Kurt shook his head. "It's fine," Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked back to the board; the teacher was starting to write maths equations on the board. He had been so wrapped up in his mission that he hadn't even acknowledged what class he was in.

He pulled out his notebook and started to write them down, he just wanted this lesson to be over but unfortunately it was a two-hour lesson; at least it was break after that.

Two hours of maths had passed and that bell rang. Kurt practically ran out of the class room, so he had decided to follow.

He didn't know what was quite wrong with this kid but he wanted to find out. It was hard to keep up but Kurt didn't seem to notice that he was following him and after a while slowed down.

"Hey," he yelled jogging so that he was next to Kurt.

"Did you follow me? I told you to go make some friends, you don't want to be friends with someone like me," he practically yelled and Blaine was a little taken back.

"Someone like who?" Blaine challenged and Kurt looked down again as if his was ashamed.

"At this school they don't like people who are different, I'm gay and a loser, so listen to me when I say go and find someone else to be friends with because you'll just get the shit beat out of you if you're friends with me," Kurt said. Kurt was practically crying now and he moved forward a little but didn't touch him.

"Wow you like to put yourself down don't you? I want to be friends with you, if I didn't I would have stopped talking to you went those idiots were telling me to stay away. But if you don't want to friends with me, fine," Blaine said turning and walking away. He closed his eyes; he couldn't believe how he treated in this place. Walking away probably wasn't the best idea but he didn't know much more that he could do right now.

"Wait!" Kurt called and he stopped. He opened his eyes and turned around.

"What Kurt?" Blaine said sounding a little more hurt than he meant to.

"You really want to be friends with me?" He said walking closer to him. Blaine nodded. "Yeah".

"I'm sorry about before, it's just nobody's asked to be my friend before, I thought you were trying to mess with me or something," Kurt said and Blaine felt a punch of sadness hit his body.

"I felt the same in my last school, I didn't have any friends," he said almost kicking himself for giving personal information out when he wasn't supposed to, though his cover life as practically the same as his real life so he wouldn't have got into that much trouble.

Blaine spoke before Kurt had the chance to comment on what he had just said. "Where are you going?" He asked and Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, I have two hours of gym next so... I'm skiving it," he said and Blaine laughed.

"You didn't seem the type to skive," he said and Kurt nodded laughing with him a little.

"I went for the first term but I... Was bullied so bad that I refuse to go back and do that class".

Blaine nodded. "Ok, so where are we going?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. "We?"

"Well now you've told me that about gym, I'm not going either," Blaine laughed.

"Ok, I normally go to the library, but we can go somewhere else if you want," Kurt said turning and carried on walking the way that he had been going.

Blaine followed closely. "I don't really know any off the places around here," he said and Kurt turned slightly but kept on walking.

"Oh so you just moved here?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, just moved into an apartment not far from here".

"Cool, I'll show you where the coffee shop is then," Kurt smiled and they headed towards the gate of the school.

"Awesome, I wasn't looking forward for the hunt of the local coffee shop," Blaine laughed and they walked out of the gate turning left this time walking away from his flat.

"It's just around the corner from here," Kurt said as they walked away from the school.

And just as Kurt had said, they turned the corner and the Lima Bean came into view.

Once they had ordered their coffee, they sat at a table.

"So why did you move here?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine thought about his answer, thinking of what his cover was supposed to be. "My parents died so there was nothing there for me anymore, so I left," he said. It was a bit morbid but that was what Shawn had given him to say. Though, if anyone else asked he was just going to keep quiet or shrug it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have asked," Kurt said and Blaine shook his head. "No it's ok, it's a natural question to ask, me and my parents were not that close but I guess that didn't make it any better," he took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt nodded. "So you live alone?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded again while talking another sip of his coffee.

"You get used to it," Blaine said to answer a question that he thought that Kurt was going to ask next.

For the next couple hours they sat there laughing and talking about their lives. Blaine hadn't felt that happy on a long time, like he finally had someone that he could talk to.

"I think that we should start heading back to school, next lesson is going to start soon," Kurt said standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Ok," Blaine replied doing the same and then followed Kurt as he moved to leave the coffee shop.

"I'm glad we did this," Kurt said smiling looking over his shoulder.

"Me too," Blaine replied and what worried him is that he wasn't lying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D xx **

**Also, thanks to anyone that has reviewed, followed or favoured this fic it means alot! :) xx**

**I'll update soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**So A-bazooka-Fire helped me to sort out the storyline for this fic, thank you so much!:) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

After the school day was over he and Kurt walked to the school gate together.

"So, see you tomorrow," Blaine said turning toward Kurt.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Bye," Blaine said turning to walk away only to get grabbed by the arm.

He turned back again. "Thank you, for insisting to be my friend," Kurt said giggling at the end of his sentence.

Blaine smiled. "No prob-" he started getting interrupted as Kurt was shoved into him by a small group of people that were all wearing that same red jacket, he was starting to see a pattern there.

"Hey, you to queers together now?" One of them said and the group laughed surrounding them.

"No we're not so go away," Blaine said trying to move out from the wall of people only to get shoved back into the middle with Kurt again.

"Please don't," Kurt said.

Blaine was resisting the urge to punch every one of these guys, but he knew that with this many of them he would actually probably lose. His training had done a lot for his strength but only superman could take this lot at once.

Suddenly he felt himself get lifted. "Kurt," he yelled as he was carried away from him. He watched as Kurt was pushed to the floor.

'Shit' he thought trying to struggle against their grip even though he knew that wouldn't help, he knew that as soon as they dropped him they would grab him again.

He had no idea where they were taking him but he knew that it wasn't good. He could only just see Kurt on the floor being held down by two of the guys. He could make out the he was watching him, crying out telling them to stop.

He wanted to yell that he would be fine, that he had taken a beating before and probably way worse that this one is going to be.

He heard the creaking sound of metal and he was thrown down. Then everything went black, but he was still conscious. He had been in a situation like this before back in his first high school, it smelt the same anyway. 'A school garbage bin, just great,' Blaine thought trying to push the lid up but it wouldn't budge.

He waited a few minutes making sure that they guys had gone before trying again. He pushed with all of his upper body strength, the lid started to lift and eventually there was a big thud and the lid was free. He pushed it open, climbing out.

He looked around for what had been on top of the lid. He almost laughed, when he saw a couple sand bags and another smaller bin that still had concrete attached to the bottom of it, it had somehow been ripped from the ground but something told him that it had been that way for some time.

He walked away from the bin, brushing some of the food and dirt that had gotten on his clothes, he knew that he smelt a bit now but as least he looked decently presentable.

He walked back to the place where he and Kurt had been talking hoping that he was still there and that he was ok.

When he got there he looked around for Kurt but he couldn't see him anywhere.

He had probably got picked up by a parent or he had gone looking for him. He just hoped that he hasn't gotten hurt.

He turned and started to walk back towards his apartment.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice said from behind from behind him. He spun around looking at the familiar face. The man was a lot taller than Blaine so he had to look up to his face; he had black jeans on and a hoodie. He had put the hood up to mask some of his identity.

"I'm fine, what the hell are you doing here, Neil?" he asked looking at the older agent, he was 25 but looked a little younger than that.

"You know that you're not allowed in the field alone Blaine, there is always someone about, watching you just in case," the man sighed.

"I know, I just thought that maybe I wouldn't need it on this one," he sighed with a little attitude.

"You were wrong, I'm going to go, this look to suspicious and just be careful," the attitude in Neil's voice struck a nerve in Blaine, it sounded like he was thinking that he couldn't do his job properly. Neil then proceeded to walk past him, walking down the road as if he was a stranger.

"Blaine?" He heard someone call out and he quickly turned. He watched as Kurt walked towards him.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I told you if you hung out with me then this would happen," Blaine listened to the words but they were not his main focus.

"I'm fine, did they hit you?" Blaine asked his main focus was Kurt's now split lip.

"It was only because I wouldn't stop struggling, it was my fault," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled outraged at what had happen and what he had just said.

"Your fault, are you insane? Those jerks shouldn't have laid a hand on you in the first place," Blaine said.

"Who was that guy you were talking to anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to know the time," Blaine answered looking behind him. He was gone now, though probably just out of sight.

A car rolled up beside them and Kurt looked at him with a blank stare.

"I've got to go, bye Blaine," he said and jumped into the car.

Blaine waved and set off towards his apartment, finally getting there without interruption.

Blaine walked into his flat throwing his keys onto the living room/ kitchen table. He needed a shower.

He dropped his bag on the floor and walked straight to the shower room, stripping himself of all the disgusting items of clothing that not had little marks of food on them.

'Could have been worse,' Blaine thought stepping into the shower and turning it on letting the warmth of the water shed away the stress of the day.

He had like it for the most part but, he thought that he may have back tracked a little with Kurt.

Once he had showered and had changed into some pyjamas he waited a few hours before he called Shawn.

"Hey," Blaine said down the phone sitting on his bed.

"Hey Blaine, how did the first day go?" Shawn asked and he laid down in his bed, it was going to take a while to explain everything.

But he did. Once he had finished he listened for input. "At least you're talking to him, that's a start, he's a little troubled Blaine you're going to have to give him time and good for you for not punching those guys it would give suspicion if you were to," Shawn said though he could hear a little disappointment in his voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked sitting up slightly making his bed creak at him movement.

"No, you're doing fine I just want you to be careful, there's something that I may need to tell you later but it's not a problem right now and it would only make you worry," he said and Blaine had learned to never ask questions so he didn't bother, it would only be asking for trouble.

"Ok tell me of it gets any worse, and by the way I couldn't have taken those guys even if I want to there were way to many of them, that's a current problem," Blaine said.

"Just make sure that you never give them the opportunity," Shawn replied.

"Oh and by the way I saw Neil today, I didn't know that I had watchers, it would have been a good thing to know," Blaine said anger laced into his voice.

"Blaine, I didn't know I need to tell you, you have watchers on every mission. Don't you think that it's a good thing? It means that if worse comes to worse then you won't have to fight all those guys on your own," he said.

"I know, I just didn't think, and you know that the watchers can't watch me everywhere, I mean what if they jump me in the bathroom?"

Shawn sighed. "You're making this harder that it needs to be Blaine. You'll be fine, you're good agent you'll know what to do, I've got to go, and remember what I said, be careful," Blaine agreed and hung up the phone frowning, he wanted to know what was going on with him but he wasn't going to get an answer so he might as well forget it.

He leaned back again, closing his eyes this time letting himself falling into the darkness of sleep, he was exhausted and had to get up early again tomorrow. Blaine groaned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll update soon! :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**Thank to everyone that is following or has favoured this fic! It means alot thank you. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Blaine yelled running up to him as he was putting books into his locker.

Kurt stopped what he was doing to turn and looked at him surprised. "You still want to be my friend after what happened yesterday?" He questioned.

"Kurt, they don't determine if I'm friends with you of not, I do," he said and Kurt smiled.

"Ok, I was just giving you an out," he said giggling a little.

"Well in that case," Blaine joked, turning to walk away but instead just turned all the way around so that he was facing Kurt again.

Kurt laughed slamming his locker shut.

He looked at his face, glaring at the split in his lip. "What did your parents say about that?" He asked leaning against the locker.

"Well it's only my dad, my mum died went I was younger, but I told him I fell and he believed me so there was nothing I explain," he said.

"Oh sorry Kurt, I didn't realise," Blaine said causing Kurt to shake his head. "No it's fine you wouldn't have known," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell your dad the truth?" Blaine said as he stopped leaning on the locker to follow Kurt down the corridor once he had started to move.

"Because he would go ballistic, it's ok to have a few secrets," Kurt said and his stomach knotted.

Since he joined his agency most of his life or lives had been a lie or a secret, this mission was as close to himself that he had been in a long time, and probably as near to what he was ever going to get again, he even had the his first name on this one. Though he wasn't sure if that made him happy or not.

"I guess, but maybe you should tell him, if it gets any worse i mean," Blaine said pushing all of those thoughts to the back of his head.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know Blaine; it's just easier that he doesn't know".

Blaine nodded and stopped as they reached the classroom of the class they had next.

"Ok, I don't really know you well enough to judge," Blaine said holding his hands up in defeat walking into the class room.

Blaine had sat next to Kurt again for that lesson, in fact he had sat next to him in every lesson that he had today.

It was the end of the day and again they walked to the gate together.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Blaine said turning and walking towards his apartment.

This time he got there without any problems. He got in and made some dinner and had a shower before getting ready for bed again.

Shawn ran him this time and he answers after a couple of tones.

"Hey," he said just after he put the phone to his ear, it felt cold even though it had been in his pocket all day.

"Hey Blaine, how's it going?" Shawn asked and Blaine sighed.

"Good I guess, he's just so down on himself, it's like he feels that he doesn't deserve friends," he said.

"I told you he was in need of a friend Blaine; did you think that this was going to be easy?" He asked and Blaine looked down embarrassed even though he knew that Shawn couldn't see him.

"No, it's just I don't think that he's anywhere near ready to be any kind of agent," Blaine admitted. He had been thinking that a lot.

He heard Shawn giggle a little. "Blaine, can you remember when you started? You were a mess; you were a lot like him which is why I assigned you to him".

"So that's why you wanted me to do this one? And thanks for reminding me how much of a mess I was Shawn," Blaine said. Though, he was right about that, he had been just like Kurt and look at him now, maybe there was a chance for Kurt.

"You just have to get him to trust you, then whenever you feel he's ready which could be a weeks from now or even months I don't mind, you have to tell him who you really are and then depending on how he reacts you can bring him back here and after training he can join," Shawn said.

"You make it sound so simple," Blaine said almost groaning aloud.

"I know it's not, just hang in there," he replied.

"I plan to, I really like Kurt".

"Just don't get too close and Blaine don't fall I love," he said and Blaine nodded to himself rather than to Shawn.

"I won't".

"Look I got to go, like I said before be careful Blaine," Shawn said.

"Why do you keep sa-" Blaine started but Shawn hung up on him. He sighed, why does he keep saying that? He didn't normally tell him that, especially on a mission like this, he had said it a couple of times when he was on a dangerous mission for example in the last mission he was on where if they would have found out he was an agent (which they did) then they would have tried to kill him (which they did). He had ran for miles to get away from then and then had to walk a few more miles to the base, he knew that once he didn't see them behind him anymore that they had been taken care of but he kept running anyway.

He leaned back in the repeat of yesterday, letting himself fall to sleep.

His alarm went off in the morning waking him up, he wanted to throw it across the room and go back to sleep but he knew that wasn't an option.

He dragged himself out of bed and had a shower, got dressed and then had some breakfast before setting off for school locking his apartment door behind him.

He jumped the steps three at a time making it to the bottom in record time. Oddly proud of himself he walked down the street towards the school like he normally did.

Once he was at school he went searching for Kurt. He found him once again by his lockers.

"Hey," he greeted and Kurt smiled at him.

"Hey," he replied slamming his locker closed and walking towards him.

"What do we have first?" Blaine asked trying to take a glance at the books that Kurt had in his hands.

"We have chemistry," Kurt said groaning at the end.

"Another bad lesson huh?" Blaine asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Kurt nodded. "Everybody hates me in that lesson," Kurt replied and Blaine frowned.

"Not everyone," Blaine said nudging him.

"Thanks," Kurt said nudging him back.

They stepped into biology and the couple of people who were already there stared at them. He wanted to say something but he held back, he didn't want to start an argument and make it worse for Kurt.

Once they had sat down next to each other again, people started to file in some of them giving them dirty looks while others didn't acknowledge they were there at all.

The lesson started and before they knew it they were mixing different chemicals to see their reactions, the teacher was in her own world so the students were practically doing what they wanted.

He felt someone walk up behind him. "Hey queer, oops," he mimicked spilling one of the chemicals down the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He heard Kurt yell at the guy while he just stared at his chemical covered shirt mouth open.

"Shit, it burns, shit" he said and ran out of the class room, he could hear people giggling but he didn't care. He ran seeing the boys changing rooms he ran towards them. He could hear Kurt running behind him and he ran into the showers turning it on and letting the water soak his clothes.

"Are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked standing at the edge of the showers not wanting to get wet.

"Yeah I'm fine; its ok he wasn't a total idiot, the chemical he tipped on me, he knew that it would only burn but wasn't harmful unless he wouldn't have done it, I hope," he said taking his shirt off.

He stayed under the water for a moment more before walking out is shirt in his hand.

"They don't like me much here do they?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm sorry, it wa-".

"Don't say it was your fault, because it wasn't, it was that morons fault," Blaine interrupted looking down at his dripping form.

"I've got to go back to my flat," he said shaking his head like a dog splashing Kurt who laughed and backed off covering his face.

"You want to come?" Blaine continued.

He watched Kurt think about it for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Yeah sure," Kurt said and Blaine almost laughed. He could see that Kurt was taking subtle looks at his body; he wasn't sure if he minded yet so he ignored it for now.

So he walked, Kurt by his side as he dripped down the corridor, though it was abandoned because everyone was in class it was still a little embarrassing.

He put his wet shirt on then they walked out of the building, and then out of the gates walking towards his flat. He could see a couple of agents around including Neil; they must have seen what had happened. They didn't look happy, though they couldn't come out and check on him while Kurt was here; he didn't need them to anyway. He turned putting his full attention on Kurt and walking back to the flat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I'll Update soon! xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Sorry its been so long, i have so much coursework to do i feel like I'm drowning! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine unlocked the door to his flat and walked in, turning when he noticed that Kurt hadn't followed him.

"Come in," Blaine smiled walking straight into the bed room to get changed into dry clothes.

He struggled to get his wet jeans off but once he had and had gotten dressed in to some new clothes he walked back in to the living room.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"So you really live here on your own?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head. "What you didn't believe me?" Blaine gave a little giggle.

"Well, aren't you a bit young to live on your own?"

Blaine thought about this. "Yeah, but I'm 17 and I have someone who checks in on me a couple of times a week".

Kurt nodded. "Like a social worker?"

"I guess," Blaine replied starting to feel uncomfortable. "So, do you want to go back to school?" Blaine asked walking up to him trying to change the subject.

Kurt shook his head. "No, not after what happened," he said giving Blaine a saddened look.

"I'm fine; honestly, do you want to go to the Lima bean then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and Blaine walked passed him towards the door, he opened it and held it open while Kurt walked through before following.

They walked back the way they had come, back towards the school. They walked straight passed it and towards the Lima bean.

As it came into the sight, Blaine noticed something and stopped. There was someone standing outside the door and he looked familiar.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked and broke him out of his trance.

"Do you know who that guy is?" He asked hoping that maybe he had just seen him around school.

"Um no," Kurt replied looking at the person that he had pointed out to him. "Why? Who is he?" Kurt continued but he ignored his questions.

It had clicked, he knew who he was. He had met him on a pervious mission and that one didn't end to well, he had said that he would find him again. He hadn't believed that he would do though. He looked around trying to see if Neil or any of the other agents were visible at this moment. 'Nope, perfect,' Blaine thought.

"Shit," Blaine said without thinking turning and walking back towards the school quickly. That guy couldn't find him.

Kurt followed him having to run all little to catch up.

"Blaine, wait up, what's wrong? Do you know him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I know him, he can't see me," Blaine said walking back towards his apartment. He knew that he couldn't go back there straight way just in case he had seen him and had started to follow him, he had learned that basic training but it was also kind of common sense.

He looked around again, this time seeing Neil giving him the thumbs up. He wasn't sure what Neil was going to do about him, didn't know much he could do about him without much evidence that he was there with malicious intent.

"Why?" Kurt asked. He had caught up to him now.

Blaine had to think about it before answering, but he settled on an answer quickly.

"He a bully, from my old school," he said looking over his shoulder making sure that the guy hadn't followed him.

"Do you know why he's here?" Kurt asked. He had reached his flat block now but he just kept walking.

"I don't know Kurt," Blaine said picking up his speed a little making Kurt have to jog every couple of seconds to keep up. He was wondering how he had known to wait in that particular place, it meant that he had seen him there the first time when he went there with Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. Blaine was getting a headache from all of the questions but he refused to get mad.

"Um I'm not sure, you can leave if you want to," he looked over his shoulder again and once he saw that no one was following them he finally stopped.

Kurt stopped next to him. "Do you want me to?"

Blaine had to think about his answer, he didn't really want him to go but it might be safer right now. Though, it didn't look like anyone was following him.

"No, it's just; it's complicated," Blaine hesitated.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet? I know a place," Kurt said.

Blaine was going to refuse but what harm will it do and Shawn said to get closer to him. So he nodded and followed Kurt as he continued down the road.

If felt like they had been walking forever, but when Kurt stopped it was worth it. He had brought him to an open field with a single large tree that he grown in the middle of it. It was beautiful.

"Whoa, how did you find this place?" Blaine asked as they walked towards the tree.

"I just went walking one day, I wasn't looking for anything but I found this, I come here all the time just to think," he said and they reached the tree. They sat down leaning against it.

The air seemed fresher out here, he felt free, even though he knew that there would be agents hanging about here somewhere, watching him, waiting for him to slip up. He ignored this fact turning to look at Kurt.

"Why did you bring me here? Most people don't tell people their secret get away places, especially people they just met," it felt good that he was finally getting somewhere with Kurt, breaking his walls even.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, for some reason I feel like I've known you forever, I've never had a friend like you before Blaine".

Blaine didn't really know what to say so he just stared at the floor. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea, he knew that this was a job and they could never be anything. Not for real anyway.

"Thanks for Bringing me here, it's amazing," Blaine said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah it is, you're welcome".

They watched the sun go down in pretty much silence before they walked back towards the school. Kurt had texted his dad to tell him to pick him up later and he didn't want him to wait alone.

He kept his eyes open for anything or anyone that could be watching or following them.

Once Kurt had gone he jogged back to his apartment.

He slammed his door and went straight to his bed room, sitting on his bed and getting his phone out.

He saw that he had a missed call from Shawn but he ignore that and dialled his number pressing the phone to his ear.

He answered the phone after the first tone.

"Blaine, why didn't you answer when I called you?" Shawn yelled and Blaine raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone," he could hear that Shawn didn't think that was a good enough excuse but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"So what can you tell me?"

"Everything is going good with Kurt, great even but I have a problem," Blaine said and he felt the air thicken around him.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I saw someone from a previous mission, I think his name was Phil or something, he said that he would find me again but I didn't think that he actually would," Blaine finished and he could hear Shawn breathing heavily down the phone.

"Shit, I warned you to be careful. Did he see you?"

"No I made sure that he didn't, you knew about this?" Blaine said a little frustrated now.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I knew that he was looking for you but I wasn't sure if it was true. I didn't want to tell you just in case".

Blaine closed his eyes briefly. "It's ok I understand".

"Right so I will remove you from McKinley and I'll pick you up tomorrow. You will be in hiding by tomorrow afternoon," Shawn said and Blaine almost choked on the air.

"I'm not stopping this mission," Blaine said sternly.

"Blaine you need to be pulled out, your life is in danger".

Blaine almost laughed. "My life is always in danger, please don't do this, I have Neil and other agents watching me. I'll be fine I swear!" he said panicking.

He listened intently for a reply, ready to argue more of he needed to.

Shawn sighed. "Alright, but if they try anything then you tell me".

"Ok," Blaine lied and Shawn probably knew this too. He would probably get more agents watching him all of the time now.

"Speak to you tomorrow," Shawn said and hung up.

Blaine laid back on his bed. 'Why can't things just be simple for once?' He thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll update as soon as i can! :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**Sorry its been so long! Should be updating more now as i have pretty much finished colle****ge until September :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Blaine slammed the door to the apartment and ran down the stairs; he reached the bottom quickly and exited the building.

He walked towards the school his bag gently knocking against his leg as he walked.

He felt eyes on him, he knew that there would be agents around but there was something wrong, almost uncomfortable.

He turned looking over his shoulder only to feel hand on his shoulders pushing him backwards against a near wall. the contact of the wall had taken the wind out of him and he gasped trying to push the man off but his body was weakened due the lack of air that he was trying to choke back into his lungs,

"You better watch your back, there's more than just me after you and these people can't watch you forever," the man spoke quickly knowing what was going to happen.

Neil came out of nowhere with two other agents taking the man down. He didn't recognise the other agents with him, but they were soon leaving dragging the man who had attacked him with them, the man taking one final look at Blaine over his shoulder, the look filled with nothing but hate.

"Are you ok?" Neil asked one hand on his shoulder bringing Blaine out of his dazed state.

"Yeah," he said moving away from the wall.

"What did he say to you?" Neil asked looking around, probably wanting to see if anyone was watching them.

"He just said to watch my back, I'm fine," he replied pulling his bag more securely onto his shoulder slightly annoyed by the events that had just taken place.

"Well, I think he knows where you live so I'm going to make sure that there are agents placed near and around the apartment block, making sure that there is no one suspicious going into the building," he said taking out his phone.

"Neil, please don't tell Shawn, he already wants to take me off the mission as it is and this mission, there's something about it I can't stop now," Blaine said panic rising in his voice.

"Blaine, you know that I have to tell him about this, but I'll put a good word in and persuade him to keep you on the case," Neil said.

"Thank you, I've got to go I'm going to be late," Blaine start going to start off towards the school but he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Blaine be careful, I know you probably weren't going to tell me but I heard what he said, about there being more people after you".

Blaine looked to the floor. "I'm sorry".

"Just look out for yourself, and don't keep things from me I always find out," Neil said and turned walking away, talking into his phone as he did so. It was true, he knew everything and if he wanted to get information out of you he wasn't below torture to get it out of you.

Blaine turned walking towards the schools again a little more of his surroundings.

Once he managed to get to the school with another hitch he went in search of Kurt, he walked to his locker but he wasn't there.

He looked around his breath suddenly catching in his throat; on the floor near Kurt's locker was a blue puddle with chunks of ice within it. Blaine looked around frantically looking for the bathrooms, once he had the boy's bathroom in sight he walked towards it quickly, stopping when he heard a familiar sign from inside the girl's bathrooms.

Without even thinking about it, he walked in. Inside Kurt stood at the sink pulling yet more chunks of ice from his hair.

"Oh Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt must not have heard him come in so he looked at him stunned.

"Sorry you scared me, I'm fine, and how did you know I was in here?" He asked.

Blaine laughed a little. "I saw the puddle and knew what had happened so I was about to go look in the boys bathrooms, but I heard you sigh and just walked in," he replied walking closer joining him at the sink.

"You know my sigh?" Kurt asked turning to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Kurt you have a very distinct sigh," Blaine said crossing him arms letting a giggle escape his lips and Kurt's giggle followed.

"Thanks," Kurt said sticking his tongue out at him, making them laugh further.

"Kurt you look like a smurf, do you want me to help you clean up?" He said picking a chunk of ice that was sitting in his hair further in the back where Kurt wouldn't have been able to see it and dumped it into the sink.

"Thanks," he said allowing Blaine to pick more pieces of ice from his hair until all of the chunks were gone.

Kurt the proceeded to wash his face, Blaine eyes travelled to the pile of clothes that lie next to the sink.

"You have extra clothes?" he said gesturing towards them.

Kurt took his head out of the sink, taking a quick glance towards the clothes before looking at Blaine. "Yeah, I got slushied so much that I started to bring extra clothes," Kurt said and Blaine frowned.

"Ah, good survival tactics, no but seriously, I'm sorry this happens to you," Blaine said as Kurt turned and grabbed the pile of clothes.

"Don't be, it's not you who does it to me," Kurt replied taking the clothes and walking in to one of the stalls to get changed.

A few minutes later Kurt came out looking as good as new, he gave a smile to Blaine before the walked out of the girl's bathroom together walking back to Kurt's lock so that he could leave his stick blue clothes there.

The floor around his locker had been cleaned up leaving a shiny wet patch on the floor there wasn't even a wet floor sign, was that even legal?

"So what do you have first?" Blaine asked though he already knew.

"English, you?" he replied. "Same," Blaine smiled.

The day went on, Blaine and Kurt had every class together and they managed not to have any more incidents. The bell had rung for the end of the day now and they were walking towards the gate.

Kurt's phone buzzed, he got it out and looked at it stopping. Blaine stopped, not looking at the phone not wanting to look nosy.

"Damn it," Kurt said his brow creasing in frustration. "What is it?" Blaine asked his involuntarily tightening on his bag strap.

"My dad's not going to be here for another couple of hours and there's no way I can walk home, its ok this happens sometimes, I'm going to go wait in the library I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt smiled and started to turn and walk back towards the school.

Blaine closed his eyes briefly. "Wait Kurt, why don't you come to mine for a bit?" he asked and Kurt stopped turning around.

"Um, are you sure? I don't want to impose," he said walking back towards him.

"Kurt, I live alone and you sure aren't going to bother me," he said.

"Ok, thank you so much Blaine," Kurt said and they both started walking to the gate together.

"No problem," he smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll update soon! :D xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

They were almost back to Blaine apartment block, he looked around. Neil wasn't lying when he said he was going to get people to watch the building, there were about a dozen people dotted around taking steady glance at the doors to the building.

"There are a lot more people here than last time we came up here," Kurt commented and Blaine looked around like he didn't notice.

"Um, yeah sorry I hadn't noticed," Blaine made a mental note to tell Neil to calm it down a little, or if not that then at least make it less obvious. They were agents after all; it wasn't good to be obvious.

They finally made it through the doors and up the steps to his apartment, Blaine unlocked the door and then lead them both inside.

Blaine fetched a couple bottles of water before they sat on the couch.

"So what does your dad do?" Blaine asked settling into the sofa.

"He's a congressman," Kurt said proudly showing the good relationship that he must have with his father.

"That's cool," Blaine said. That might be one of the reasons that the other agencies were trying to get to him.

"Yeah, it is but I don't really get to see him as much anymore," Kurt said sadness suddenly leaking into his eyes.

Blaine moved a little closer resting his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, that sucks," he said letting his hand drop to the sofa once he had finished the sentence.

Kurt looked at him, looking deep into his eyes. He wanted to break the eye contact but there was some kind of force keeping him there.

Kurt moved forward and he started to panic as he felt lips on his.

He moved away suddenly, eyes wide.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kurt said jumping up from the sofa walking towards the apartment door.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine said jumping up as well but Kurt didn't stop; he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

He wasn't ready to choose whether he wanted to be his boyfriend for the mission. He wasn't sure if it was too risky. He stood in the same stop for about a minute before moving.

He ran to the door racing down the stairs, and out of the door. He saw Kurt leaning against a near wall, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to screw things up, I don't even know why I did it," Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, stop crying, you didn't screw anything up I just wasn't expecting it that's all," he replied. He knew that he had to decide whether he wanted to go it that direction with Kurt, it might be the only way that he could get closer to him now; Kurt may find it awkward to be around him.

"I mean I don't even know if you're gay, it just, I like y-,"

He closed his eyes for a second making a flash decision before looking at Kurt moving forward placing his lips on Kurt's cutting him off.

Kurt didn't move for a second and he thought that he had done the wrong thing but then he deepened the kiss.

It's not what he had expected; he didn't get the full feel the first time. It felt good, really good.

Blaine pulled away first looking into Kurt's eyes.

"What was that?" Kurt asked his eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't know," he replied a little breathless from the kiss.

He looked around; a couple of the agents that had been placed around the apartment block were taking quick looks over at them.

"I am by the way," he continued.

Kurt looked at him questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"Gay," he whispered putting a hand on his head in frustration. Why was he so confused?

Kurt's phone buzzed I'm his pocket; he pulled it out and locked at the message.

"My dad's now coming to pick me up from the school, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt started to walk away, back toward the school.

Blaine ran after him. "Do you want me to walk you?" Blaine said eager to sort out the mess that had been created.

"If you want to," Kurt said but he didn't slow his pace so that he could catch up.

"I want to talk about this," Blaine said jogging so that he was finally beside him.

"I don't really know what to say," Kurt's replied.

"Me neither but I want to try," Blaine said, they were nearing the school now and he wanted to talk about this now so he could talk to Shawn about it later. Sometimes he hated this job.

"Kurt, can you please stop a second," Blaine said starting to struggle to keep up due to Kurt's fast pace, and the fact that Kurt had longer leg didn't help.

"Please," he said grabbing onto his arm, pulling it to make him stop.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he heard someone yell, he looked past Kurt letting go of his arm to see and angry-looking man storming toward them.

"Dad, wait!" Kurt yelled but it was too late, the man (Burt if he could recall, he had read it in Kurt's profile) grabbed him by the arm pushing him backwards into the wall that surrounded the school grounds.

"Don't you ever touch my son again," the man yelled. He was much taller than Blaine, wearing a baseball hat and loose clothes.

"Sir, I just wanted to talk to him I didn't mean any harm," he said trying to calm him down a little.

"Kurt, this true?" the man said taking a small glance over his shoulder at Kurt before putting hid focus back on him.

Kurt moved forward. "Yes, just let him go," Kurt said looking rather annoyed; though he wasn't sure who he was mad at.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the car, don't let me see you grab my kid like that again," he said letting go of him and walking back towards his car.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said running his hands through is hair.

"It's ok I deserved it, I'm just so confused, don't you like me? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I did, and then you freaked out the first time, but when you kissed me the second time Blaine I've never felt that way before and it scared me," Kurt said.

Blaine looked to the floor then back at Kurt.

"Kurt would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?" he said without thinking about it. But for some reason he didn't even regret it.

Kurt looked gobsmacked. "Err, yes… yes," he spat out nervously.

Blaine smiled. "Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow, we'll sort out more details," he said before waving him goodbye and started to walk back towards his flat again.

'Well that didn't go how I planned it,' he thought as he walked through the large amount of agents that were now looking at him smugly.

He ignored them walking back to him apartment, he had to think this over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll update soon! :) **


End file.
